


Upgrade (V2)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Consensual Mind Control, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone left back to their own worlds, and Amy accompanied Jesse to his. And watching the others walk ahead of her, a dark feeling curled in her gut.Hatred.





	1. Prologue

Amy was a spindly little girl at 14 before her state of living was thrown upside it's head.

She had very light brown hair, pastel blue eyes and skin only a shade lighter than her hair, not quite white but not quite otherwise.

Likely because of her parents.

Her father, Hadrien, was Filipino and her mother, Mevia, was Korean.

She didn't look like either of them.

She knew she got her hair from her mother, but couldn't exactly compare them as the woman had dyed her hair a stark blue. She knew her eyes were from her father, but he used grey contact lenses so she couldn't compare that either.

She couldn't help but feel irrationally mad whenever someone pointed out that she didn't look like them, or was suprised to learn she was their offspring. She wanted to be known as their kid. She wanted to be like them - powerful and imposing and not taking any shit from anyone.

But she.. Wasn't.

She was a child, and was thus immature, annoying and sour. She inherited the sort of blank-stared condescending look from her parents near perfectly, but wasn't nearly as threatening.

Despite how cruel her parents were to everyone else, especially the competitors in their games, they had always been tolerant of her. Always nice and understanding? No. Not at all. But willing to listen? Usually.

She had been watching from the glass overveiw when Jesse and his accompaniments crashed in.

She blinked when they fell in, suprised that the others just sort of rolled with it and kept commentating, and watched them carefully. She watched Jesse save the ginger, and saw the look of adoration they shared for just a split second, and felt something odd. Love?

Then the potionologist and the blonde were crushed by the contraption beneath the snow, and she saw the tender look on the worldhopping hero's face twist into something ugly. Pure rage. She saw it on her father quite regularly, but not to this extent. 

He had attacked another directly, the match had been called off, and she, along with the other three, had went down to see what the hell was going on.

She had seen Jesse's eyes rake over the three imposing figure, then do a double take when he saw her considerably shorter figure. And she could admit she was short. 5'3 last she checked.

That night after the other competitors who had respawned were freed, she wandered down to the village and paused when she saw Harper keeping watch outside. She tried to sneak back away but was noticed immediately.

"Amy..?" the dark skinned woman had breathed as if she couldn't beleive it, and Amy flinched. She hadn't properly seen or talked Harper in about 10 years.

But.. They talked. Albeit... In a not very enjoyable way. Harper was upset at what her old friends had become and Amy would defend her parents to the end. So it mostly resulted in a hushed screaming match before the brunette stalked off, angry.

Then time passed, and Jesse won. Against her parents. She stood from the sidelines, the cogs in her brain working at full speed to what she should do. She was a rather skilled manipulator.

So when her parents were sent away, she ignored the screaming in her mind and asked Jesse to take her with him. Harper was extremely suspicious but Jesse was quick to convince, slightly too trusting of his own good and assuming the teen was just as harmless as she looked.

She wasn't.

Everyone left back to their own worlds, and Amy accompanied Jesse to his. And watching the others walk ahead of her, a dark feeling curled in her gut.

Hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

The admin had been defeated.

And she hadn't been there to witness it.

Busy with Xara in the underneath, she had missed out on seeing something that was likely incredible.

And now Jesse and that blonde girl were unconscious in the hospital and BeaconTown and ChampionCity were being put under serious construction.

Basically everything sucked. Badly.

She sat atop an overhang of the street, peering down in a bored fashion at the bustle of the residents as they co-operated to fix everything. She could help. But she frankly couldn't give enough of a damn to.

She heard something next to her and jumped up, not even shaking as her feet perched on the incredibly thin strip of wood. She relaxed as she saw the admin, or at least a humanified version of him. She lowered her axe, raising an eyebrow. "Yo. The hell're you doing up here? Shouldn't you be, like... In jail?"

The redhead shrugged noncommitally and she blinked. "Are you hiding? Because it'll take one person to just look up, y'know.."

He sighed and sat down next to her, and after a moment she slumped back down too. He looked down at the crowd as she had just done. "I know i should go down there and face what I've done.." he exhaled slowly. "But i can't. Not yet"

"Pussy" she mumbled, and blinked when he laughed. There was an odd feeling of comraderie.

"Well... My actual name is Romeo" he held out his hand. "You're Amy, right?"

"Yes. Amy Imperium" she nodded, shaking his hand. "I knew your name was Romeo, though. Xara told us. Do you have a last name?"

He winced at the mention of his old friend but smiled at the latter sentence. "If i do, i don't remember it. I barely remember my first name"

She closed her eyes and let the wind whip her hair into her face. "Fair enough"

And until the sun set, they sat in relative silence, watching the bustle fade into small groups that dispersed until the street was empty. The moon rising into the sky, Amy stood up against the nightime backdrop and hopped over him to scale her way back down. He hesitantly followed her.

She walked to the hospital where she paused to see Jesse sitting up in his hospital bed, looking bewildered. His left eye was covered with thick bandaging.

He started when he saw her and waved awkwardly, to which she didn't respond to the gesture and just stepped in, frowning at the room. "Hospitals sure know how to be clinical" she muttered. "This is the whitest room i have ever seen in my life. And i have seen some white rooms"

She heard Romeo snicker behind her, which caught Jesse's attention. "Oh, uh, Romeo.. Hello"

She let them awkwardly converse as she stared at Jesse's covered eye with growing confusion. Why cover it? Did Romeo gouge it out or something?

She walked over and began to undo the white material before a suprised Jesse could protest, and stepped back in shock when he opened an eye that sure as hell didn't look that way before. His sclera was a bloody red and his iris was bright gold.

....why did Jesse have an admin eye?

She heard Romeo sharply inhale, and turned to see him looking thunderstruck. So this clearly wasn't purposeful. Hmm.

Jesse looked confused so she pulled the mirror of the wall and held it up in front of him.

He started coughing. Rather violently, actually.

A nurse rushed in to help but froze at his eye, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Amy took initiative and slapped him rather violently on the back. He hacked and then stopped coughing.

He stared at Romeo in accusation. "What did you DO to my EYE?" he yelped, and Romeo raised his hands up placatingly even as he looked just as horrified. "Nothing! Seriously!"

The nurse ran out with clear panic and Amy knew that she would likely be back with many others if they didn't get out. She frowned at Jesse. "Can you move without much pain?"

He clenched his fist and nodded. "Yeah, i-"

"Then let's get the heck outta dodge!" she snapped, practically dragging him out of bed. He looked shocked and maybe even slightly irritated but brushed it off and followed her out of the building before pausing at the sight of a familiar blonde climbing out of a hospital window. "...Stella?"

Stella looked at him, and he noticed her hair was now falling to cover up her right eye. "Uhhhhhh... Hiiii, Jesse! I'm totally not trying to sneak out or anything!" she cringed at her high pitched tone. Jesse laughed. "Don't worry; i am too. Need some help?" he gestured to her skirt being caught, and when she nodded he untangled her. Now free, she peered at his eyes and let out a yelp. "Yours is like this too? It's sooooo ugly, right?" she complained, and before he could react, swept back her hair to reveal the same eye, but on her right side as opposed to her left.

He blinked a few times before frowning and tapping his chin. "...Why do we-?"

"Discuss that later, let's go!" Amy yelped, sprinting off, and Jesse turned to see a rather angry nurse yelling at them to get back in. Snorting, the trio ran off after their younger companion.

Something in Amy's stomach twisted painfully as she ran.

Was Jesse an admin now?

Did he get another special new upgrade?

Why was it always him? What made him so damn special? Why him?

She didn't notice her eyes flash white for a split second.


End file.
